Koin dan Mendung Story
by Amev
Summary: Hubungan antara koin Sasuke yang hilang dengan cuaca mendung. Bersama Sasuke dan Naruto kalian akan tau fakta yang tersemunyi dibalik itu./" Dengar ya, Teme. Jika kau ingin mencari koinmu yang hilang, carilah saat cuaca mendung.."/"Aku jadi curiga padamu, Dobe."/Dan bagaimanakah akhir dari nasib Sasuke dan koinnya? Author Newbie. Ficlet. Warning inside. RnR, pliss?


**Koin dan Mendung Story**

**.**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Koin dan Mendung Story punya Amev**

**.**

**Warning: Author newbie, AU, OOC, miss typo, gaje, dan masih bayak lagi hal nista lainnya.**

**-HAPPY READING-**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah siang yang terik. Tapi entah mengapa, sesosok makhluk berambut pantat ayam sekarang tengah mengais-ngais pasir di dekat tong sampah Taman Konoha. Kalau kalian pikir dia adalah pemulung, kalian salah besar. Cowok berpakaian elit dengan wajah bak gambaran dewa-dewa yunani ini sedang mencari sesuatu. Suatu benda yang sangat berharga baginya.

Koin dengan nominal 1000 ryo.

Hei! Itu sangat berharga baginya tau! Bagi mahasiswa perantauan macam dia, koin sebesar 1000 ryo setidaknya dapat ia gunakan untuk membeli 2 air mineral kemasan cup di akhir bulan seperti ini. Yeah. Miris sekali. Sosok makhluk hidup yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha itupun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Sudah sekitar setengah jam dia mencari, tapi koinnya tidak ketemu juga.

'Perasaan tadi terjatuh disini, deh.' batinnya.

Dia lalu menggerakkan kakinya kearah bangku taman dibelakangnya. Dia melongok ke bawah bangku panjang tersebut. Tidak ada. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia kurang sedekah, mungkin. Dengan perasaan kecewa, Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke kost-kostannya, sebelum dia melihat sesosok lelaki berambut jabrik kuning mengkilat. Membuat matahari yang bersinar terik memantulkan warna rambut pemuda itu. Nyaris membuat Sasuke buta.

"Yoo, Sas! Sedang apa kau disini?" kata sosok itu. Dia Naruto, teman Sasuke semasa SMA dulu.

"Sedang mencari sesuatu.." balas Sasuke singkat. Ya, tidak perlu bagi mereka berdua untuk saling menyapa heboh seperti kebanyakan orang pada teman lamanya. Sasuke dan Naruto berkuliah di tempat yang sama, hanya saja berbeda fakultas. Tempat kost Naruto juga tidak jauh dari kost-kostan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang agak berbeda hari ini. Senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto, dan itu membuat Sasuke heran. Biasanya Sasuke melihat Naruto tampil dengan rambut acak-acakan, kantung mata membesar, suara serak, dan jangan lupa dengan bau badannya. Jorok. Sejak Naruto masuk kuliah, kehidupan Naruto berbanding terbalik. Dia yang dulunya masih bisa santai-santai, sekarang ini sering main ke kostan Sasuke, hanya untuk curhat masalah-masalah kuliahnya. Sesekali Sasuke harus bersikap selayaknya tuan rumah pada Naruto, termasuk menawarkannya makan. Tentu saja Naruto tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Bahkan Naruto juga tidak sungkan untuk mandi dan numpang masak atau tidur di kamar Sasuke. Well, mereka memang sahabat sejati.

"Cari apa, sih? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu." kata Naruto lagi. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah kakinya yang diseret. Kebiasaan Naruto sejak dulu.

"Yakin kau bisa membantu, Dobe?" balas Sasuke sarkastik.

"Teme! Aku hanya berniat membantu, apa itu salah?"

"Ya, ya, ya.. Aku mencari koinku yang hilang."

"Koin? Pfftt..."

"Apa yang lucu, Dobe?!" Sasuke mulai emosi dengan tingkah Naruto saat ini.

"Ya ampun, Teme! Koin? Untuk apa?" kata Naruto sambil berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Kau... Koin ini sangat berarti bagiku! Setidaknya aku bisa membeli dua air mineral kemasan cup! Kau dengar, tidak? DUA CUP!" balas Sasuke lebay.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, kehidupannya juga berbanding terbalik saat ini. Yang Naruto tau tentang Sasuke dulu adalah; dia yang selalu memakai pakaian bermerk, sikapnya yang cool, selalu tersedia uang dengan nominal besar di saku seragam sekolahnya. Elit, adalah satu deskripsian tepat untuk seorang Sasuke. Dan sekarang? Ah, Naruto tidak mau menjelaskannya. Toh, kalian sudah tau perbedaannya, bukan? Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Dengar ya, Teme. Jika kau ingin mencari koinmu yang hilang, carilah saat cuaca mendung.." kata Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang menopang dagunya.

"Di siang yang terik begini saja tidak ketemu, Dobe! Kau pikir aku percaya akan tahayul?" balas Sasuke.

"Teme! Ini bukan tahayul! Asal tahu saja ya, saat mendung, cahaya yang dipantulkan itu sedikit. Akibat panas yang terjadi ketika hari cerah, peredaran udara menjadi cepat dan cahaya memantulkan debu di udara. Itu mengakibatkan cahaya yang masuk ke mata menjadi banyak. Karena itu, saat hari cerah, mata kita akan sulit membedakan benda dengan lingkungan. Kebalikan dari cuaca cerah, saat cuaca mendung intensitas cahaya matahari yang turun ke permukaan bumi mengecil, dan sirkulasi udara di atmosfer bumi menjadi normal, sehingga pantulan cahayanya berkurang dan benda yang jauhpun akan terlihat lebih jelas. Begitu, Teme." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tck." Sasuke berdecak sebal, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya mengahadap langit.

"Tapi siang seterik ini tidak mungkin akan berubah menjadi mendung dalam sekejap, Dobe.."

Naruto juga mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Lihat, awan saja sangat jarang diatas sana." lanjutnya.

"Padahal aku haus sekali.." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Dobe.."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Traktir aku, sebotol air mineral saja.." kata Sasuke dengan intonasi suara yang tidak dapat seorangpun menolaknya.

"Maaf, Teme. Aku tidak bawa uang." balas Naruto sungguh amat sangat kasihan pada temannya yang dulu elit ini.

"Aku haus sekali." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sasuke, oh, Sasuke..

.

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**[**_**16 Januari '16**_**]**

**A/N: **_**well**_** saya rasa saya musti edit ini fik meski baru di bagian a/n ... tapi sungguh—a/n sebelumnya benar-benar lebhay dan memalukan ugh /ngumpet/ jadi ya begitulah. jika saya ingat (dan peduli) saya akan rombak fik ini habis-habisan pokoknya ''))) **_**okay, jaa!**_

**.**

**.**

**-OMAKE-**

**.**

"Ini kapan mendungnya?" tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan lagi, setelah lama mereka berdua terdiam.

"Ikhlaskan sajalah, Teme.."

"Tapi.." kata Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menatap mata Naruto lekat-lekat. Seperti menelusuri ada atau tidaknya suatu kebohongan disana. Naruto sedikit takut akan tatapan Sasuke tersebut.

"E—Eh? Apa?" balas Naruto gelagapan.

"Aku jadi curiga padamu, Dobe." kata Sasuke lagi. Matanya menyipit kearah Naruto. Sasuke mulai mendekati Naruto secara perlahan.

"A—Ada apa sih, Teme?"

Dari mata Naruto, penglihatan Sasuke beralih ke kaki.

"Angkat kakimu, Dobe."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto. Ya, sepertinya Naruto menyembunyikan suatu hal dari Sasuke.

"Angkat saja! Aku curiga karena sedari tadi saat berjalan, kau tidak melangkahkan kakimu sama sekali. Kau terus saja menyeret kakimu. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"T—Tentu saja aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun!" kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, angkat!"

"Tidak mau!" teriak Naruto, ngotot.

"Oh, aku tahu. Jangan-jangan.."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Koinku.. Koinku ada dibawah kakimu?!" Sasuke segera menarik kaki Naruto, tapi tangannya sudah terlanjur ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Cari saja koinmu saat hari mendung!"

"Angkat kakimu, Dobe!"

"Tidak! Kita cari saat mendung sajaa!"

"Kubilang angkat, Dobe!" kata Sasuke mulai geram.

"Kita cari saat mendung saja!"


End file.
